MENSAJES DE ERRORES MAS FRECUENTES EN EL SISTEMA OPERATIVO LINUX
1.Q: modprobe no puede encontrar el módulo, XXX, y mensajes similares R: Este tipo de mensajes en su mayoría se producen en el arranque o parada. Si modprobe, insmod, rmmod o se quejan de no poder encontrar un módulo, agregue lo siguiente al archivo / etc / modules.conf o / etc / modutils / aliases , lo que está presente en su sistema. $ Alias fuera Y utilizar el nombre del módulo que aparece en el mensaje de error. 2.Q: Desconocido Tipo Linux Terminal y similares R: En los núcleos principios de la consola predeterminada tipo de terminal ha cambiado desde la consola de linux. Debe editar el archivo / etc / termcap para cambiar la línea que diga: consola con80x25: a Consola de linux con80x25: (Puede haber una muda adicional en que - si lo que debe ser eliminado.) Para obtener el editor para el trabajo es posible que necesite escribir: $ TERM = consola (Para bash y ksh), o setenv $ consola PLAZO Si su distribución jurisprudencia constitucional a algo extraño como xterm-24-color, sólo tiene que ponerlo a un valor genérico de la línea de comandos: $ TERM = "xterm"; export 3.Q: INET: Advertencia: ioctl estilo antiguo ... called! llamó! R: Usted está tratando de utilizar la configuración de red de servicios públicos de edad.Los nuevos se pueden encontrar en ftp://ftp.linux.org.uk/pub/linux/Networking/PROGRAMS/NetTools/ (única fuente, me temo). Tenga en cuenta que no pueden ser utilizados al igual que el estilo de los antiguos programas.Ver la NET-2 HOWTO para obtener instrucciones sobre cómo configurar el estilo de los programas de redes de edad correctamente. Incluso mejor, vea el HOWTO NET-3 y actualizar el software de red. 4.Q:ld: opción no reconocida "-m486 ' A: Usted tiene una versión antigua de ld. Instalar un paquete binutils más reciente que contiene una actualización ld. Look on tsx-11.mit.edu in /pub/linux/packages/GCC/ for binutils-2.6.0.2.bin.tar.gz . Busque en TSX-11.mit.edu en / pub / linux / paquetes / GCC / binutils-para 2.6.0.2.bin.tar.gz. 5.Q:GCC dice, compilador Error interno. R: Si el fallo es repetible (es decir, que ocurre siempre en el mismo lugar en el mismo archivo - incluso después de reiniciar e intentarlo de nuevo, con un núcleo estable) que ha descubierto un error en GCC. Ver la Información de la documentación de GCC (tipo F1 - i en Emacs y GCC seleccione en el menú) para obtener detalles sobre cómo informar del error. Asegúrese de tener la última versión, sin embargo.Tenga en cuenta que esto probablemente no es un problema específico de Linux.A menos que la compilación de un programa de muchos otros usuarios de Linux también compilar, usted no debe enviar su informe de error a ninguno de los grupos comp.os.linux. 6.Q: Hacer dice, Error 139. A: Usted probablemente tiene un corrupto, con errores, o vieja versión de GCC - descargar la última versión o SLGE.Alternativamente, es posible que se agote el espacio de intercambio.Consulte ¿Por qué la máquina con gran lentitud con GCC / X / ...? . Si esto no soluciona el problema, es probable que tengan problemas con la memoria o daños en el disco. Compruebe que la velocidad del reloj, estados de espera, y el calendario de actualización para el caché de Simms y son correctas (manuales de hardware son a veces mal, también). Si es así, usted puede tener algunos SIMMS marginal, o una placa madre defectuosa o el disco duro o el controlador. 7. Q: Shell-init: Permiso denegado al iniciar sesión R: Su directorio raíz y todos los directorios a su directorio de usuario deben ser legibles y ejecutables por todo el mundo. Ver la página de manual de chmod o un libro sobre Unix para saber cómo solucionar el problema. 8.Q: No Entrada utmp.Usted debe Exec ... Al entrar al sistema R: Su / var / run / utmp está jodido.Usted debe tener / Var / run / utmp en el archivo / etc / rc.local o / etc / rc.d / *. Tenga en cuenta que el utmp también se puede encontrar en / var / adm / o / etc / en algunos sistemas antiguos. 9.Q: Advertencia - bdflush no está en ejecución R: núcleos modernos utilizan una estrategia mejor para escribir bloques de disco en caché.Además de los cambios del kernel, esto consiste en reemplazar el programa de actualización de edad que se utiliza para escribir todo lo que cada 30 segundos, con un demonio más sutil (en realidad un par), conocido como Obtener bdflush-nn. Tar.gz desde el mismo lugar que el código fuente del núcleo (ver Cómo actualizar / Vuelva a compilar un kernel ) y compilar e instalarlo. bdflush debe ser iniciado antes de la habitual en tiempo de arranque controles del sistema de archivos.Se trabajará muy bien con núcleos más antiguos, así que no hay necesidad de mantener la actualización de edad alrededor. 10.Q: Advertencia: enrutamiento petición hecha obsoleta R: Esto no es nada de qué preocuparse. El mensaje significa que su ruta versión es un poco fuera de fecha, en comparación con el núcleo. Puede hacer que el mensaje desaparece al obtener una nueva versión de ruta desde el mismo lugar que el código fuente del kernel. Vea Cómo actualizar / Vuelva a compilar un kernel . 11.Q: EXT2-fs: advertencia: sin control de sistema de archivos de montaje R: Tiene que ejecutar e2fsck (o fsck-t ext2 si usted tiene la parte delantera del programa fsck extremo) con la opción-a para conseguir que se aclare la bandera sucia, y luego limpia desmontar la partición en cada parada. La forma más sencilla de hacer esto es para obtener las últimas fsck, umount, y comandos de apagado, disponible en-linux paquete Fe util Rik (véase ¿Dónde están los archivos FTP de Linux? ). Usted tiene que asegurarse de que su / etc / rc * / scripts usarlos correctamente.